


Maisie’s Question

by dmdiane



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2018), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Maisie & Owen conversation, Post Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdiane/pseuds/dmdiane
Summary: 100 words. True Drabble. Maisie has a question.





	Maisie’s Question

“I don’t have a mom.” Maisie’s brown eyes narrow with thought.

“No.” Owen says, softly. 

“Or a dad.”

“No.”

“I never have had.” She muses.

Owen grins. “No.”

“Why does it bother me now, then?” She asks.

He thinks of several answers. There’s a difference between born and made. Dead parents are not the same as no parents. Her grandfather, her everything, has died and grief is an odd taskmaster. But, if Owen has learned anything since Maisie released dinosaurs in the countryside after the disaster at her former home, he’s learned Maisie prefers finding answers to being given answers.


End file.
